


Yet the Thunder Shall Not Hurt You

by Mara



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: As ridiculous as it sounded, Meng Shao Fei was used to being the one who was injured.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Yet the Thunder Shall Not Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> This borrows and combines a few small ideas from https://whumpishprompts.tumblr.com/

> Ye that follow the vision  
>  Of the world’s weal afar,  
>  Have ye met with derision  
>  And the red laugh of war?  
>  Yet the thunder shall not hurt you  
>  Nor the battle storms dismay;  
>  Tho’ the sun in heaven  
>  Love will find out the Way.  
>  —Alfred Noyes, “Love Will Find Out the Way”

As ridiculous as it sounded, Meng Shao Fei was used to being the one who was injured. How many times had a scowling Tang Yi sat by his bedside (whether at home or in the hospital) and berated him for getting injured, then pampered him while he recovered? (A lot.)

But what was he supposed to do when Tang Yi was injured? He paced back and forth outside the doctor’s office while Tang Yi got patched up, having been shooed out due to his constant questions and disruptions.

The moment the door opened, Shao Fei burst out, “You shouldn’t have gone alone!”

Tang Yi was uncharacteristically leaning against the doorway and Shao Fei finally noticed his white-knuckled grip on his crutch and leapt forward, taking the arm that wasn’t holding the crutch. “Sorry, c’mon, let’s go home.”

“Yes,” Tang Yi said.

Dr. Jiang crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at both of them. “I suppose I don’t need to provide any instructions on how to handle knife wounds to you, do I?”

Shao Fei mustered up a conciliatory head bob and a “thank you” called over his shoulder for the doctor as he led Tang Yi away.

It wasn’t until he had Tang Yi settled in the car that Shao Fei noticed how silent the other man was. He’d made no cracks about Shao Fei’s hyperactive behavior or having been forcibly ejected from the examining room. He hadn’t responded to his outburst.

As Shao Fei carefully buckled Tang Yi into the car, taking care not to jostle his bandages, he took a good look at his husband and found himself shocked at his pale skin tone and tight jaw. “Tang Yi—”

“Home,” Tang Yi bit out. Then he took a very careful breath. “Please.”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” Shao Fei split his attention between the road and Tang Yi, who had the car door handle in a death grip. “Didn’t that quack give you any pain medication?”

“I have several bottles.”

The car made it through four more lights before Shao Fei squinted at Tang Yi. “But did you _take_ any of the medication?”

“I took the antibiotics, of course.”

“But not the painkiller.” Shao Fei smacked the side of the steering wheel. “Why the hell not?”

Tang Yi just glared at him and went back to staring out the front windshield while Shao Fei shook his head.

They finally reached the house and Shao Fei rushed around the car, but Tang Yi was trying to get out by the time he got there. He was just in time to catch Tang Yi as he listed slightly to the side. 

“Tang Yi!”

“I’m fine.” He shook off Shao Fei’s hand and slowly limped toward the house on his single crutch. (Why hadn’t Dr. Jiang insisted on his using both? Shao Fei wanted to blame the doctor for this.)

Biting his lip, Shao Fei hurried after Tang Yi, rushing past to open the door. Tang Yi didn’t even look at him as he brushed past.

“Let me get you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat with the meds so they don’t hurt your stomach.”

“I don’t need any more medication.”

“You’re in pain! You—”

“Leave me _alone_ ,” Tang Yi almost growled as he collapsed into a chair.

Shao Fei took several deep breaths, then put his hands on his hips. “This isn’t a discussion. I will bring you food and you will eat it.” Then he stomped off into the kitchen to rummage through the freezer to see what Tang Yi might have stored in there that would be useful right now.

Seeing the neatly labeled and packaged food calmed him, reminding him that this was a temporary glitch in Tang Yi’s normal rational and organized behavior. He heated the food and carried it into the living room on a tray, only to find the room empty.

Just as Shao Fei was about to panic, he heard a thump from upstairs and he dashed up as quickly as he could without dropping the tray.

A white-knuckled Tang Yi had made it up the stairs but dropped the crutch as he tried to get to the bedroom. He leaned against the wall, balancing on one leg, looking a step away from fainting. “Tang Yi!”

“Stop hovering over me, damn it.”

Putting the tray carefully down on the floor, Shao Fei bent over and picked up the crutch, holding it out to Tang Yi. “I don’t care how rude you are, I’m still not going anywhere.”

Tang Yi froze. “That’s not…”

Shao Fei smiled at him, although he could feel it was a little strained. “You’re going to feel bad about this later, so if you just eat something and take your meds, I’ll leave you alone.”

He must have finally gotten through, because Tang Yi finally looked at him, his face stricken. “Shao Fei.”

“Please.” Shao Fei blinked back hot tears.

Without another word, Tang Yi took the crutch and gestured to him to pick the tray up off the floor. Shao Fei set the bowl of broth and noodles down at Tang Yi’s desk and helped him sit in the chair. Shao Fei went to get a glass of water and put it next to the bowl along with the pill bottles.

He watched as Tang Yi obediently ate and took his medicine, then Shao Fei picked up the empty bowl and turned away. At a tug on his shirt, he paused.

“Shao Fei.”

Heaving a sigh, he turned back. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry,” Tang Yi said quietly, appearing repentant.

“I know.” He leaned over and kissed Tang Yi’s forehead. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow after you get some sleep.”

Tang Yi nodded. “Can you…”

Shao Fei waited.

“Can you…help me get undressed.” His face was slightly red.

“Of course,” Shao Fei said, melting at how adorable Tang Yi was.

He was as gentle as possible, helping Tang Yi get into pajamas. Tang Yi glanced longingly at the shower, but both of them knew how awkward it was to shower with bandages and this wasn’t the time.

By the time Tang Yi was in bed, the lines of pain had eased on his face and he was blinking sleepily.

“Love you,” Shao Fei said, kissing Tang Yi.

“Love you too.” His eyes closed.

Shao Fei brushed a hand over Tang Yi’s brow and went downstairs.

* * *

Tang Yi half woke up when Shao Fei slipped into the bed later that night, but when Shao Fei simply curled up with a hand on Tang Yi’s chest, Tang Yi went back to sleep.

When he awoke again, he could tell the drugs were wearing off, as his leg and stomach throbbed. He should call for whoever was in the house to bring him food so he could take another pill.

He didn’t _want_ to. Not because he wanted to be in pain, but because he deserved the pain. He’d fucked up. Acted like an amateur and this would just remind him not to do that.

If old Tang was alive, he’d be angry at a screwup like this. It put him in more danger, made him look weak.

But his foster father wasn’t alive. And he had to make his own decisions now, including whether it was worth incurring Shao Fei’s wrath to stay alert but in pain.

With a quiet groan, Tang Yi managed to sit up and stare at the pill bottle and half-full glass of water. Gritting his teeth, he stood, grabbed the crutch he’d so grudgingly accepted, and inched his way across the carpet. Sweat beading his brow, he grabbed the edge of the desk, letting momentum carry him into the chair with a thud that he felt through his whole body, as the crutch toppled over by the window.

Which was of course the moment Shao Fei came through the door, nearly dropping the tray he held when he saw Tang Yi. “Are you—”

“Ready to take my medicine.”

Shao Fei nodded, putting the tray down. Tang Yi noted that this time Shao Fei had reheated the fish congee from earlier in the week. Of course, Tang Yi thought, who knew better than Shao Fei what food you needed when injured?

Opening the pill bottle, Tang Yi carefully split a pill in half, putting half back in the bottle. Shao Fei made a small sound but chose not to say anything.

Tang Yi quickly swallowed the pill with the water, then pulled the tray closer so he could eat.

By the time the bowl was mostly empty, he no longer felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him. He was also…floatier than he preferred.

Tang Yi allowed Shao Fei to assist him to the bathroom door, but firmly closed the door behind him. Then Shao Fei helped him back to the desk, Tang Yi letting out a small sigh of relief when he was seated.

Shao Fei leaned against the desk next to him, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. “So…” he began.

“It’s complicated.”

“I have time. The captain pointed out all my unused vacation time.”

Tang Yi closed his eyes. After a moment, he said with some sarcasm, “I’m sure you remember when I was shot.”

“Yes.”

Turning his head, Tang Yi looked at the puzzled Shao Fei. “Did you ever think about what was happening in Tian Meng while I was in the hospital? Lao Tang was dead, I was nearly dead, and Hong Ye was young and not yet respected.”

Shao Fei’s eyes went distant for a moment before he looked at Tang Yi, horrified.

“My few trusted men had to put round-the-clock guards in the room so that my own gang wouldn’t kill me.”

Shao Fei gripped his hand more tightly. “Oh.”

“In my world, vulnerability means death.”

Shao Fei nodded. “But you’ve gone legit now and you have me and Zhao Zi and Jack.”

Tang Yi made a face.

“Don’t give me that look. You’ve forgiven him.”

“But not forgotten,” Tang Yi muttered.

“So this reminds you of that time.”

Tang Yi looked down at their clasped hands, trying to imagine what that Tang Yi—young, angry, and immature—would think of him now.

“What else?” Shao Fei asked.

“Hmm?”

Frowning, Shao Fai brushed a piece of hair off his face. “There’s something else. What’s different from when _I_ get hurt?”

Tang Yi couldn’t help the wince.

“See, there it is.” Shao Fei pointed at him.

“You’ve discovered that I hate when you get hurt. Congratulations. I can see why you’re a detective.”

“You’re being ridiculous now. What is this all about?”

“It’s about you getting hurt. Constantly.”

“It’s not constantly!” Shao Fei sounded incredulous, which was rich, considering his history.

Tang Yi scowled at him. “There was the incident with the knife back in March.”

“A flesh wound.”

“The murderer who shot you before that.”

“Grazed my arm. It didn’t even require stitches.”

Tang Yi clenched his teeth. “And the car that hit you before that. What kind of idiot tries to run across a six-lane highway?”

Shao Fei squeezed his hand. “The perp was killing children.”

Tang Yi looked away.

“Yes, I get hurt. And you take care of me. Why can’t I do the same for you?”

“Because I’m not supposed to get hurt! I’m supposed to protect you!”

“So you’re a comic book superhero. Glad we sorted that out.” Shao Fei, endlessly patient and happy Shao Fei, sounded pissed now.

Tang Yi tried to grab Shao Fei’s hand as he let go, but when it pulled at the stitches in his side, he had to stop. Shao Fei stood. “Wait—”

“Well, Mr. Superhero, you can just use your superhero powers now. I’ll stop bothering you.”

As Shao Fei stomped out of the room, Tang Yi stared after him in bewilderment. That…wasn’t supposed to happen.

Rubbing his face, Tang Yi asked himself what he’d expected out of his fits of temper and self-pity. And, he acknowledged with a wince, after insulting Shao Fei’s pride.

“Fuck,” Tang Yi said fervently.

“Not likely at the moment,” a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Tang Yi twitched, realizing he hadn’t heard approaching footsteps. “Come to gloat, Jack?”

The other man chuckled. “Nah, you’ve got enough problems. My shorty sent me to check on you.”

Closing his eyes, Tang Yi pondered his next reincarnation. Perhaps he could start over as a beetle and work his way up. It was probably more peaceful being a beetle.

“Can I help you get back to the bed?”

Tang Yi _really_ wanted to stand and walk to the bed just to spite Jack but the crutch was on the floor and he was dizzy enough from the meds that even the crutch might not be safe. “Fine.”

Then Jack was there, a steady arm helping him up and taking the weight off his injured leg. They limped slowly back to the bed.

Looking up at the amused Jack, Tang Yi said with a snarl, “I don’t need to be tucked in.”

“You’re welcome.” Jack strolled out of the room.

Tang Yi cursed. Now he was going to have to apologize to Jack also. He really was rolling nothing but sevens today.

Leaning against the pillows, Tang Yi stared at the bedroom he and Shao Fei shared. There were Shao Fei’s jeans, next to the nice suits Tang Yi made him wear sometimes. In the bathroom he could see their toothbrushes.

That counter was where he always put the first aid supplies when he had to change Shao Fei’s bandages. And he could almost see the path he’d worn in the rug pacing back and forth waiting for Shao Fei to return his calls.

He had the _right_ to feel like Shao Fei needed protecting, damn it. He’d earned that right in hours spent worrying and sitting next to hospital beds.

But…that didn’t allow him to be rude to Shao Fe when he was trying to do the same for him. And he should know that. He _did_ know that. It was just…

Staring at the ceiling, Tang Yi finally let himself admit what he’d been trying to deny: It was just plain embarrassing to have been caught by such an amateur ploy. He’d gotten soft since going legit and let down his guard. He was embarrassed and mad and he’d taken it out on everyone.

Tang Yi sighed, leaning against the pillows. He might as well nap, because Shao Fei was mad enough that he wouldn’t return for some time. Knowing him, he’d probably gone to their home gym and was running himself ragged on the treadmill.

Shao Fei would be irritated if Tang Yi pointed out how predictable he was.

Closing his eyes, he let the pain medicine take him back into sleep.

* * *

Shao Fei only stepped off the treadmill when he was dripping sweat, his legs trembling and chest heaving. He sat down abruptly on the nearest weight bench to catch his breath, falling back until he could stare up at the offensively bland ceiling.

Hands dangling toward the ground, he finally let himself think about the reason he was down here: Tang Yi and his ridiculous brain and fucking hero complex. Or whatever you called it when your boyfriend thought he had to be perfect and do everything himself.

Tang Yi was so _maddening_. If he didn’t love him so much…Shao Fei heaved a sigh. But he did.

He’d put up with Tang Yi snapping at him because he knew how easy it was to do that when you were in pain. He understood the memories that made Tang Yi equate injury with weakness. He knew how awful it was seeing someone you love get hurt.

But Shao Fei squirmed, remembering the reason he’d walked out of their bedroom. Why did Tang Yi feel like he had to protect him? It wasn’t even possible! It made Shao Fei feel like Tang Yi didn’t trust him, like he saw him as weak.

That hurt, Shao Fei admitted to himself in the privacy of his head.

With a groan, he levered himself up from the bench and went into the shower, grabbing a random pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the closet. Time to clean up and confront the beast again.

* * *

Tang Yi was curled up in bed asleep when Shao Fei tiptoed in. Shao Fei sighed. As he’d suspected, the half dose was enough to help him sleep but not enough to completely ease the pain. Tang Yi’s brow was wrinkled and he was moving restlessly on the bed, sure signs that his injuries were still bothering him. Well, at least he was asleep.

Shao Fei took the tray from the desk downstairs and loaded the dishwasher. Pouring himself a large glass of water, he stared out the window as he drank it. The stepped-up security wasn’t visible from here, but he knew it was out there. Of course, Tang Yi hadn’t increased security to protect himself but because he feared that the people who’d gone after him would go after Shao Fei.

With a sigh, Shao Fei let go of his own pain. Tang Yi wasn’t trying to hurt him, he was reacting rationally by the rules he’d learned in a harsh environment. Putting down his glass, he went up the stairs.

Tang Yi was close to waking and Shao Fei slid onto the bed next to him, stroking his forehead as he blinked sleepy eyes at him. “Hey,” Shao Fei said.

“I’m sorry,” Tang Yi blurted out. “Again.”

“I know. Me too. I shouldn’t have gotten mad.”

Tang Yi tried to roll over to look at him but let out a little gasp and froze. Scrambling, Shao Fei helped him sit up and put pillows behind him.

“There was one more reason I was upset,” Tang Yi said, looking down at his hands.

“Hmm?”

“I was…embarrassed. That attack was ridiculously amateur and I should never have been caught in it. You’re right. I shouldn’t have gone alone.” His cheeks were red.

Shao Fei couldn’t help chuckling, but he covered his mouth when Tang Yi glared at him. “Sorry sorry, you’re just so adorable, I can’t help it.”

“Anyway,” Tang Yi said firmly, “I was embarrassed and I took that out on you and I apologize.”

“I forgive you.” Shao Fei reached out and grasped his hands. “I’m sorry that I snapped back at you.”

“I shouldn’t have said those things.”

Shao Fei shook his head. “It’s okay. I know that you weren’t…that you don’t think I’m weak.”

“Of course not.”

Shao Fei felt a warm glow in his stomach at the firm way Tang Yi responded. “I understand. I mean, I understand that you’re worried about me.”

Tang Yi waited patiently, his gaze soft as it always was when they were alone.

Breathing deeply, Shao Fei met Tang Yi’s gaze. “But I get to be worried about you as well. You’re not invulnerable.”

“No, I’m not.”

“And you don’t have to face everything alone.”

Tang Yi nodded.

“I love you,” Shao Fei said.

“I love you too.” Tang Yi smiled, then got a strange look on his face.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Sighing, Tang Yi freed one hand so he could rub his eyes. “I still have to apologize to Jack, damn it.”

Shao Fei couldn’t help the giggles that emerged. “You’re on your own there.”

Tang Yi shook his head but smiled back.

—end—


End file.
